Your Life Must End
by LoneHowl
Summary: Their lives had to end for the good of the world. But was it really a good ending?


Back with another one-shot. I found it on my hard drive, and I remembered writing it, but not what I actually wrote. I read it. I had an 'oh SNAP' moment. I decided to post.

I AM aware that in the game, the phrase was 'Thy life must end.' I didn't want to change it in my fic because it doesn't seem right to change it.

I don't own Baten Kaitos: Origins. I only love it dearly.

* * *

"Seph..." Ven whined, blasting yet another dragon out of the sky, "Seph, why can't we just take the people out?"

"NO, Ven," Seph said sharply. He saw his brother's eyes widen and softened his tone. "If we do that, we're no better than Wiseman."

"In case you haven't noticed, brother, these shamans are kicking our butts, here!" Thoran interjected. Pieda was patching up a rather bad burn on his chest, and Marno was standing guard over them. Marno frowned; something wasn't right.

For some reason, his wings felt heavy, and that was never a good sign. The last time that had happened, Wiseman attacked Naos. Shaking his head, he whirled and struck another medium with the blunt edge of his blade; it wouldn't kill, but it would leave one hell of a bruise.

"Seph," he said finally, "something isn't right."

"Of course something isn't right, Marno, Wiseman is still out there!" Seph exclaimed. He didn't have time to say anything else.

The siblings spun into battle once again. Battle-rage sang in Marno's veins, and it scared him. He never felt that way about fighting before, but now it was as if his entire existence revolved around his blade biting into the flesh of others. He could feel the god-given black magic swirling in his heart.

They fought for what felt like hours; never tiring, never faltering, just stepping and spinning and swinging his blade as if it were merely an extension of his heart.

Finally, impossibly, the shamans and mediums had the siblings cornered.

"Seph…" Thoran said, his tone of voice asking 'what now?'

"I don't know, Thoran…" Seph replied, uncertain for the first time since their decision to fight Wiseman in the first place, so many years ago.

Unfortunately, his choice was made for him.

With a cry of unadulterated rage, one of the shamans threw himself at the weakest member of the dark-god family.

Instantly, Marno was in front of Ven, blade finally flipped so the wickedly sharp edge bit into the shaman's neck before the poor man knew what had happened. The corpse fell to the ground, Heart-Wings vanishing in a weak pulse of light.

"Marno…" Pieda whispered. Marno's breathing was heavy, erratic, and his eyes looked bloodshot.

"What have you done?" Seph asked.

Marno's only answer was to swing his blade around, cutting a medium in half before the brain-washed man knew what was going on.

To Seph's horror, Thoran's eyes took on the same red-edged tinge, and he started to attack the magicians as well. Pieda and Ven soon followed, and Seph couldn't stop himself for joining them.

When Marno came back to awareness, _when had he lost awareness? Wasn't that one of the first rules of combat, always remain aware?_ he found himself standing in a sea of bodies. He didn't have time to let the horror register, though.

There were two people standing on the other side of the killing-field.

"Dark Sibling Gods…" the two people intoned. Distantly, Marno recognized that one was male and one was female. "For the good of the Earth, your lives must end."

Something dropped from the heavens, faster than Marno could track, and it rushed up to Ven.

"Ven… your life must end!"

Marno didn't have time to react when the humanoid _thing_ shoved its hand through his brother's torso. Ven fell without a sound. Before Marno could turn back around, the wizards were speaking again.

"Pieda… your life must end!"

The _thing_, apparently a different one, stabbed his sister. It nearly tore Marno's heart to pieces when Pieda fell, the whisper of his name on her lips. Without pausing in their judgment, the wizards turned to Thoran.

"Thoran… your life must end!"

Thoran fell at the _hands? blades?_ of the first _thing_, a strangled groan escaping his once-proud form. Then the wizards rounded on Seph.

"Seph… your life must end!"

The second _thing_ was back again, and before Marno could blink, his eldest sibling was dead. His heart raced when the wizards finally set their sights on him.

"Marno… your life must end!"

Another _thing_, different than the other two, was suddenly in front of him. Marno reached for his blade again, but the _thing_ was too fast. Marno's vision went red again, but this time it was in pain. As his sight faded to black, all he could think was one thing.

_I'm sorry, everyone… _

Review?


End file.
